Hidden scars
by twilightrockslove14
Summary: Bella Swan was a happy young girl until Her mother pasted away 3 years ago. Everyone in town thinks Phil's so great for taking care of his suicidal step daughter. But what they don't know is, Phil is actually the problem. All human! OOC. RATED M
1. Preface

**A.n Okay! So here it is! My second fanfic :). Only this time I have a Beta -Jewlzncoolz- she's a great writer :) You guys should check out her fanfics, they're awesome! anywho, I hope you guys like this. **

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing._**

**

* * *

**

**Preface.**

It had been three years since my mom, Renee, had past away. She had cancer and we expected her to pass sometime, it was still too hard to bear when that time had actually had come. 'We' meant my stepfather and me. The only time he really has a heart is when Renee is in the conversation. Not that we have many conversations together. I truly hate him and I have no intention of every speaking more than a couple words to him unless it involves my mother.

Ever since she's...died, nothing had ever been the same. I use to be a happy go lucky girl. Now I mourn the lost of my mother and truly despise the whole world around me.

I isolate myself not for my benefit but for the people around me because they shouldn't have to put up with me and all my issues. Neither should I but it's not exactly my choice. It's his entire fault. It's all daddy's fault. Phil is my worst nightmare.

For three years he's abused me, harassed me and violated me. Every part of the home I used to love is tainted with dirtiness. It's been corrupted and contaminated with stigma. Every spot holds memories I would never like to relive again.

So I hide. I hide out of fear of what's going to happen next. I cry. I cry because I know it will never stop. I run. I run because it gives me hope that someday I will escape this torture.

But...I get caught.

I get caught because his vicious claws will never release me. I pray. I pray because I know someday his anger will lead to my death.

* * *

**A.n So there it is! Alot more serious than anything else I've written but I feel like its a good challenge :) R&R pls and thanks. **


	2. Enough

**authors note: Okay so I decided to start the story off with both the preface and 1st chapter. I thank my beta JewlznCoolz for editing this chapter for me and tweaking things a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter One.**

I lay awake lying on the floor of the closet. This was where I slept. My bed no longer welcomed me. It had been tainted. It had been dirtied and made no longer pure. All it held were memories and sleepless nights. The closet was safe though. A place where he won't look for me. A place that held security and some type of comfort.

_Ring....Ring....Ring! _

My alarm rang beside me. I sighed heavily and got up. It was two hours before school starts. I tried to leave the house before Phil woke up in the morning. It saved me from having to go to school with more bruises. I made my way out of my closet and into the hallway. I could hear Phil snoring, so I knew was safe.

Reluctantly, I made my way to the bathroom to start my daily shower. I couldn't stand the way I looked when I was naked, so I never faced the mirror when I got undressed. I turned the water on and slowly climbed into the shower. I hated this place most of all. This very shower was the first place I ever lost my innocence. If it weren't necessary I'd never step foot in here again. I always try to make these sessions as quick as possible.

Without looking down at myself I began to lather soap everywhere. After a few minutes I turned off the faucet and wrapped myself into a towel before stepping out. I hurried out and check the hallway before dashing into my room and locking the door behind me. I always checked before I went somewhere. Anywhere.

Phil had caught me before when I was inattentive. So now I always pay attention to my surroundings. I made my way to the closet and took out the first things my hands touched. It didn't matter what I wear. No one talked to me anyway.

Everybody just thought I was some girl who lost her mom and is now suicidal. They thought all the cuts and bruises came from me. They thought I tried to kill myself on a daily basis and the only reason why I was still here, still alive was because my _wonderful_ step-dad Phil always found me and brought me to the hospital before it was too late.

I snorted at these thoughts. _If only they knew the truth. _

Pulling myself out of my horrible thoughts, I pulled my clothes on and looked in the mirror. All I saw was a weak fragile girl. An abomination to man kind. A plain teenager who can't defend herself. A filthy excuse for a daughter. Some one who doesn't deserve to live.

_A joke_.

Even staring at my face in the mirror didn't last long. I quickly got disgusted with myself. No matter how many showers I take I could still feel the filth under my skin. Throwing on my beat up converse and grabbing my book bag I slowly and quietly made my way downstairs.

Once I reached the bottom, I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Just when I grabbed a box of cereal I heard movement upstairs. Phil was awake and there was no doubt he'd check to see if I was still home so he could get his disgusting satisfaction before work.

Mentally and physically shuddering, I grabbed an apple off the table and quickly but quietly tried to make my way to the front door.

But in order to do that I had to pass the stairwell. When I came across the stairwell, I looked up it just to be cautious and found two bright blue eyes staring at me from the top. A slow creepy satisfied smile slowly stretched across his filthy mouth.

"Bella", he whispered with a voice that sent chills down my spine. He quickly started descending the steps and I was frozen for half a second before darting toward the front door. Being careful to not trip over anything I heard him pick up his pace. It was a very narrow chance that I made it to the door before he caught me. Phil was a strong and fast guy.

"Bella, honey you know you won't make it. C'mon. I won't take that long this morning. Just stop running", his rough voice came echoing from behind.

Rage coursed through me.

"Fuck you!" I yelled. I had my hand on the doorknob and I ripped the door open and flew down the porch steps and down the lawn. I only stopped on the sidewalk to look back and see where he was. He would never follow me beyond the sidewalk just in case some neighbour or someone else was watching. He stood behind the screen door staring at me with fury evident in his features.

"Have a good day at school, Bella", he said through clenched teeth. After giving me one last look that clearly said, _'you're-gonna-get-it-later'_; He stomped back inside.

Even though I wouldn't show it at that moment, I was terrified of returning home that evening. I knew that little stunt was going to cost me big time tonight. Trying to focus on the present and not the horrid future, I started the two mile walk to my Phoenix high school.

Two miles later....

I arrived at Phoenix High two minutes before the bell rang. I was going to have to learn how to walk a little faster, although my clumsiness didn't help that situation much. Around the parking lot all the kids were laughing and talking with their friends and cliques.

I, not belonging to a clique or not having any friends, was not going to do that. I was, however, going to go to my first period English class early.

-

The rest of the school day passed in a foggy haze. No one really paid attention to me so I basically ghosted my way to every class. The teachers usually skipped over my seat in classes like I wasn't even there and at lunch I just sat outside under my favourite tree and read Wuthering Heights.

All the drama and worrying about me ended a long time ago. At first everyone was asking me and wondering why I had so many bruises and cuts. And why I always came to school in tears. But ever since Phil made it seem like I was a suicidal maniac.

Everyone just overlooked my bruises and cuts and decided to act like I never existed. Sadly my friends were the first to go. Now I'm just Anti-social and old gossip.

I made it home rather feeling numb. Not that it was much of an improvement. If I wasn't in a foggy haze then I was numb and didn't really feel anything. Checking the driveway to see if Phil was home, but he wasn't, so I ran up the steps and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and through my things off to the side. I headed to the kitchen to get a snack.

Opening and closing cabinets, I didn't hear him sneak up on me.

First his hand went over my mouth to cover my screams. Then he grabbed me into a choke hold from behind. Then he squeezed tighter and tighter until darkness consumed me.

-

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I had a terrible headache. My throat ached for some reason and I was incredibly groggy. On top of all that, I felt even more numb than before. I tried to wipe the sleep out of my eyes but my arms wouldn't move. I tugged and tugged but they were stuck in place. Then I heard the voice that starred in my nightmares.

"No, no Bella you don't want to make me even angrier. Now do you?" He snickered in a teasing fashion. The grogginess had disappeared instantly. I snapped my head up only to come face to face with a true monster. I again tried to escape.

"Uh-uh Bella. That's not a good idea."

I looked around to see what he was talking about; he had tied me up on my bed. I groaned. He looked oddly pleased. That was a very bad sign. The numbness escaped me and I felt my arms and legs burning and stinging.

I screamed out in pain. My arms and legs had various cuts all over them, each cut was leaking out blood.

"That won't be the last time you scream tonight my dear Bella", he said with a cruel smile and wink. But nevertheless he was right. I screamed many times that night.

While he cut me.

While he violated me.

And while he beat me.

After he left me alone that night I vowed to myself, that he'd never do any of those things to me again. He'd never see me again. I wouldn't let him destroy the rest of my life. I was going to get out.

I had _ENOUGH._

* * *

**Authors Note: Again, this is a more serious story. I warn you now its not going to be all fluffy and cute. But it will not be too explicit ethier. Okay. Well, that's about it. R&R and I hope to have a new chapter out soon. **


	3. Get in!

**Authors note:** Okie dokies! So here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. Special thanks to my wonderful beta - Jewlzncoolz! - She made this chapter better and gave me a whole lot of good ideas. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of its characters. I **do** however own a nice man named Ben and A peppermint smelling old lady that talks constantly about her whiny grandkids. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two.**

**BPOV**

I was packed. I had money. I was ready. All I had to do was wait for the perfect moment. It was seven a.m. Phil should be waking up any minute now.

I was already out of the house. I hid myself in the bushes. I wasn't going to school. I thought it'd be easier to get where I was going while it was still daylight. Plus, I didn't want to stay here longer than necessary. I was too eager to get out. To eager to escape this hell that was my life. And the devil that was named to be my stepfather.

About five minutes later, Phil came pounding out the house. He locked the door and made his way to the car. I stared the whole time, not because I wanted to but because it was a precaution. On the outside Phil didn't look too dangerous. But on the inside he was beyond dangerous; he was _murderous._

Almost as if he could feel my stare, he cautiously turned and peered into the foggy morning. I stopped breathing and held my breath. My eyes widened in fear that maybe he could see me. His piercing ugly blue eyes looked all around but never landed on me. I sighed.

But even if I did get caught, I knew that if he could he wouldn't make a scene out here. He liked to be cautious outside. He intended on keeping his ridiculous _'best step-father'_ reputation and act perfectly in order for the world to see. I made a mental note to go barf about that later.

As Phil slowly made his way down the driveway, he kept peering in my direction. I decided to leave him with a parting note. I stood up so I was in full view and stuck two middle fingers up at him and sneered. He braked right at the edge of the driveway and glared at me. I just stuck out my tongue for more affect. He made a move to open the car door. He was doing it to _scare _me. But I figured, what else could he do to me? He's done everything imaginable. No big deal, huh? So just to piss him off even more I stuck my tongue out at him and mouthed '_go screw yourself'._

He just looked at me with a look I only knew too well.

After a silent glare contest, Phil backed out the remaining few feet of the driveway and angrily sped down the street to his stupid mechanic job. No doubt he would be coming home for his lunch break after the little stunt I just pulled.

I laughed humorlessly to myself and ran up the steps to unlock the door. I had memorized the bus schedule and the next bus to my destination left at 8 a.m. I checked my watch, it was now 7:15 and the bus station was in downtown Phoenix, only about twenty minutes from where I was. I had time.

I went to the phone and called a taxi. Then I swiftly ran upstairs to grab the duffle bag under my bed that held all the items that I would need. I rushed around the house going to my sock drawer and grabbing my secret stash. I've been saving all my money for the past three years, I knew I would need to leave sometime and well, I couldn't do that broke, could I?

When I counted all the money last night, I found that I had saved 500 dollars. And that was more than enough for the job I was about to do. I took in a deep breath.

_Honk! Honk! _

Quickly taking out the contents of the sock and stuffing them into my pocket I closed my bedroom door and took out the note I had written for Phil.

The contents were the following.

'_Dear Phil (a.k.a Fucking sick bastard), _

_As you may soon find out I've run away from this so-called home. I'm escaping you and your sick ways. Don't bother waiting up. I'm not coming back. I won't give you the sick satisfaction of seeing me run back to 'daddy.' I mean it NOT COMING BACK. So go screw yourself and have a horrible life. _

_- Sincerely Bella._

_P.s Don't forget to tell the town that you're so 'devastated' by my disappearance and I'm just a wild child that cannot be tamed. _

P.s.s _I don't know what my mother EVER saw in you.' _

I quickly taped the note to the fridge, no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't see it.

Smiling to myself, I ran out of the house straight for the cab. I threw my things into the backseat and told the cabbie to get me to the downtown bus station as soon as possible. I took in another deep breath.

As he pulled the cab off the curb, I said my (hopeful) final goodbye to my childhood home turned teenage nightmare. I couldn't be too sure yet. I would save my relief until I was on that bus heading to my destination. I daydreamed while the cabbie made his way to the bus station. I didn't even realize we were there until he very rudely asked for 30 bucks.

I didn't know much about cab prices but I couldn't really care less and I didn't like how the cabbie was looking at my arms. I threw the money to him and hopped out. Quickly pulling down my sleeves to cover my scars I went to wait for my bus.

About 10 minutes later they were boarding for Seattle, Washington. It was a three day bus ride, straight through. I settled in a seat toward the front and prepared myself for the long journey.

I was nervous.

I was scared.

I was worried.

I didn't know what I was doing and I was just a teenager. But I knew that I had to do this, I could feel in my gut that this was the right thing for me. The safe thing for me. I had to get Seattle. From Seattle I had to get Forks. My mom had told me that if anything ever went wrong, Forks was where I should go.

_Flashback..._

_Renee was dying. I sat next to her as she lay in the hospital bed. Phil was downstairs getting some food for us. At that time he was a pretty decent guy. But I knew nothing of how horrible he truly was. Renee looked like she was debating with herself. I could tell she wanted to tell me something but she wasn't sure. I squeezed her hand reassuringly._

_"Spit it out mom." _

_My voice sounded weak and strained. Like I hadn't talked in years. Indeed it felt that way. _

_"I don't know if I should honey." _

_She sounded so frail, so breakable. Her dirty blonde hair had fallen out from all the chemotherapy. She felt insecure without it so she always wore wigs. Right now she wasn't wearing one. On the account that she would be dying in a couple days. The doctors said her living was very unlikely, apparently they were right._

_"Just tell me mom." I sighed. As did she._

_"Bella, there's a lot of things I've never told you. I regret that now. But I'm not going to be around much longer and I just want to let you know if worst comes to worst go to Forks, Washington", she explained gently. This confused me. Forks, Washington? I never even heard of it._

_"Forks, Washington? Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked her curiously. The sounds of footsteps coming down the hall floated into the room. Phil was coming. _

_"No, time honey. Just look through the old photo albums, you'll find your answers there." She finished the sentence fast. _

_Just then Phil walked into the room carrying some gross looking hospital food. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. _

_"Food anyone?" _

_End Flashback._

I had forgotten about that, after Renee pasted. With all the chaos it slipped my mind...for three years. I remembered last night when I was thinking about where to go. I followed Renee's instructions and looked through the old photo albums. What I found was something I was NOT ready for.

I had found my birth certificate or should I say my _original_ birth certificate. The one Renee use to show me was blank where my fathers name was suppose to be. The one I found last night had filled that blank. My fathers name was Charlie Swan. Along with my birth certificate I found a wrinkled paper.

Inside it held a picture of a man probably in his early twenties. It was probably taken when Renee was still with this Charlie Swan. Underneath that, in my mother's unique handwriting, it said Charlie's name and address. And finally, at the bottom of the page was the two words '_Be safe'. _

Nothing more and nothing less. Renee knew something was up. How she knew? I had no idea, but most likely I didn't want to know now.

So here I was sitting on a bus next to an old lady that smelled like peppermint, on my way to Forks in Washington to meet the man that was suppose to be my father... I was uninvited and absolutely unexpected. I sighed. This was going to be so much_ fun. _

_Three days later..._

I just might go insane! The bus driver said that we should be arriving at the Seattle bus station in about ten minutes. I had to get off of this bus. The old peppermint lady was driving me insane. Talking about her grand kids for hours. I couldn't really care less about the lady or her whiny grandkids, apparently she didn't get the point.

I was also kind of raising suspicion, the guy opposite of me has been looking at me in a funny manner ever since I got hot and lifted up my sleeves, forgetting that none of them knew about my 'suicidal maniac' reputation.

He saw my scars and no doubt did he probably think I was up to no good. After that I kept my sleeves down no matter how hot I was. I was still super nervous about seeing Charlie Swan, hopefully he accepted me. He HAD to be better then the creep Phil was. Scratch that, he still _is. _

'_Ladies and gentleman, we are now arriving at the Seattle bus station. Please grab all your belongings and exit the bus in an orderly fashion.' _

The bus driver announced with an air of authority. I tried to stifle a laugh. Pfff, who would take this guy seriously? I took in his appearance, He was bald but tried to hide it with an Xbox hat, **(A/N one of the bus drivers at my school use to always wear this weird Xbox hat like everyday :D ) **and his bus driver uniform was nice and creased into perfect lines. Yeah, he definitely took his job way to seriously.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of what I assumed was the Seattle bus station. I quickly grabbed my duffel bag and coat and mumbled a quick goodbye to the peppermint grandma; I was off the bus in a matter of seconds.

The bus station was crowded. Sighing heavily, I made my way to the information desk. After a quick conversation with the bored lady who clearly hated her job, I found out that the only bus that went close enough to Forks went to a small tourist town called Port Angeles. I went over to a ticket counter to buy my ticket for the next bus. I was in luck because the next bus was boarding in ten minutes. I decided to go to the bathroom now just to be safe. I walked into the rundown bathroom and it stunk of vomit and...well, of crap.

I was totally disgusted as I did my business and hurried out to look in the mirror. Even _I_ looked like utter crap. My hair looked like a haystack so I pulled it into a messy bun. My face wasn't much better either. I still had a big bruise under my eye and it was yellowing but it was still noticeable.

That one must of been after I tried to mouth off to Phil the other night when he was doing his _business. _Disgusted once more, I turned away from the mirror. I couldn't bear looking at the worthless being I had become. I pushed those thoughts aside and ran out of the restroom just in time for my bus to start boarding.

I hopped on and this time took a seat in the back. It was only an hour long bus ride this time so I decided to take a little nap. I knew that I needed it. I didn't know how I was getting to Forks from Port Angeles so I might've needed my strength if I were walking. Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

_It was dark. There was a little stream of light coming from a door. I could barely tell that I was in a long hallway. My feet started moving without my heads permission. I slowly walked down the long hallway. Curious as to what was waiting in the room down the hall. _

_Approaching the door I peeked through the small crack. It was my room, my home back in Phoenix I eagerly stepped inside. The room felt...Clean. It didn't feel tainted like it had for the past three years, it felt like nothing was ever here in the first place. _

_It felt comfortable again. Like a fortress where no one could touch me, where no one could hurt me. I happily jumped on the bed, smelling the sheets and feeling utterly happy. They smelled like the same laundry detergent mom would always use. I laughed and looked around, everything looked so sunny so...perfect. Just then mom walked in._

_"Honey, why are you laughing?" She asked me as she smiled in a beaming fashion. She looked the same as she did years ago, before she was diagnosed with cancer. She looked like mom. She looked happy. I smiled and rolled over so I was staring at the ceiling. _

_"What was that again?" I just wanted to hear her voice. It felt like a part of me was reborn again._

_"I said get your sorry ass over here you piece of crap!" _

_I froze, that wasn't my mothers voice. I slowly rose into a sitting position. Standing in my bedroom with a bottle of liquor in his hand, was none other than Phil. _Phil_. My heart skipped a beat. My breathing came in slow jagged gasps; I quickly rose alerted by his tone. He smiled at my reaction. _

_He chugged down the rest of the liquor and started moving towards me agonizingly slow. Like a predator stalking his prey..._

I jerked awake and almost lost it before realizing where I was. The man next to me looked surprised but his eyes softened in understanding.

"Bad dream?" His voice was rough but kind. I tried to find my voice.

"Very bad dream." I sighed. "Are we close to Port Angeles?" I asked the man.

"Yep, driver said we'd be arriving in about 5 minutes." He smiled then and held out his hand. "My name's Ben and you are...?"

"Bella", I said and shook his hand. It was warm and made me feel slightly better.

"Where you coming from?" He asked gently. He didn't seem nosy, just looking for conversation.

"Phoenix." I mumbled. His eyes grew wide and the look of surprise on his face wasn't subtle.

"Little young lady like you? Travelling that far by yourself?" He asked disbelief lacing his rough voice.

_"Ladies and gentlemen we've arrived at Port Angeles station, Please grab your things and exit the bus." _

I sighed in relief. Saved by the bus driver!

"Er...It was nice meeting you sir", I said quickly as I gathered up my belongings.

"Same to you, young lady. Be safe now." He looked at me one last time with a worried expression before heading off the bus himself. I followed right after him. I was still shaken up by the dream. I headed into the bus station to get information about taxis.

--

Apparently they didn't have taxi's here. What was this place, some remote island? I decided not to stress it right now. I'd find a way to get to Forks. I felt the meltdown coming. The dream had taken its toll on me. It always did. Rushing into the bathroom, I checked the stalls to make sure I was alone then locked the main door. Last thing I needed was someone to come in and find me having a breakdown.

I rarely ever fully broke down. Only when my body betrayed me and when I had just had _the_ dream then I wouldn't be able to cope anymore. It's not always the same dream, but it always ends the same way. Phil comes at me slowly after chugging down the rest of his liquor, and it all goes downhill from there.

That was the first night Phil ever hit me. The first night he ever screamed at me. The first night he ever raped me. It was two days after my mother passed and a day that I will sadly never forget. It was the beginning of the end. I sank down onto the floor of the bus station restroom and for a hour cried my heart out.

It was very rare that I had these little crying sessions, but they usually only came after I had those dreams. Ugh, I was utterly pathetic. Hauling myself off the floor, I went over to the mirror. My hair was black and my skin was as pale as the moon. My lips were too full and I looked totally plain. The only remotely pretty thing about me were my light olive green eyes and they, too, had seen to much, they too were tainted.

I hated my reflection, but I didn't want to meet my father looking like shit. I didn't even know if he was really going to let me stay with him so looking like a total mental nut case didn't help me give a good impression. I pulled a brush out of my duffle bag and tried to brush out all the knots from travelling.

When my hair was decent enough, I put the brush away and grabbed some concealer. I never usually used it but because of the circumstances I figured I'd hide the new bruise on the right side of my face.

I pulled out my favorite black eye shadow too. I made my eyes Smokey and tried to make the effort of looking at least decent. Deciding that I didn't look _too_ crazy, I grabbed my things and left. It was around 9:30pm and I was incredibly tired.

Walking down the lit streets of Port Angeles, I followed the signs that pointed towards Forks. I hadn't come up with any better idea's so I guess that I was walking. The lady at the bus station said it was an hour by car so I assumed it'd be triple that on foot. Especially since it was _me_.

As I kept walking fewer and fewer street lights lit the streets. More warehouses came into view. I started walking faster. My gut was telling me this wasn't the part of town that I particularly wanted to be in. Huddling in my jacket and clutching my duffle bag tighter, I started walking faster into the frosty night.

I turned the next corner and suddenly bumped into a solid figure.

I looked around and saw four men hanging around on the street corner. I tried not to show the fear in my eyes and mumbled a quick sorry before crossing the street and walking even faster than before. I didn't dare look back.

Block after block went by as I quickly walked and walked. Out of nervous habit I looked back once and found the four men following about ten feet away. Fear tingled through me. But quickly died. These cowards couldn't do anything to me that hasn't been done already, unless they killed me.

But maybe they'd just do me that favor in the end. I sped up as did they. I kept walking around aimlessly until I came to a dead end. I was pissed, if they wanted me tonight then hell they were going to get me but I wasn't going down without a fight. I tensed and turned only to see them walking with what was suppose to be "menacing." I fought the urge to laugh bitterly. I dropped my bag. The front man snickered.

"Hey baby what you doooingg out herreee sooo late?" the words slurred out of his mouth. Oh great, he was drunk. He was followed by cat calls and whistles. I sighed; I was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Ooh! We got a feisty one here, Rick!" One in the back yelled, the rest laughed. I clenched my teeth.

"Oh yeah, I like them feisty." The man I assumed was Rick grinned. And advanced forward.

I was about to run up to him and deck him when headlights suddenly pierced into the dark night. A car was speeding down the road at a high speed and sped to a stop almost hitting the four men before me.

The passenger side opened and a male voice shouted out, _'GET IN!_' I didn't think about the consequences much but I knew that if someone was going to hurt me, I rather it be one man than four. At least I was use to that. I grabbed my bag and dashed for the car. Without looking at the driver, I hopped in as he sped away.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay so there's chapter two for ya. I hoped you guys liked it! If you everseen the video for '**crawling by linkin park** ' then that's basically how bella was looking at herself in the mirror of the bus station. If you havn't seen that video then you should go to youtube and check it out. Read and review!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Stupid shiny silver volvo owner

**A.N: Omg! So my Beta jewlzncoolz is a lifesaver!!! you guys could give the credit to her for this chapter. I wrote a little bit of it and I ended up with writers block so she finished it for me and tweaked it a whole lot! And it came out absolutley perfect. :) **

**I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight, not even the cool shiny silver volvo! :'(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four.**

**BPOV**

My eyes were fixed on my lap. My breathing was controlled and timed. My fingers curled and twisted in a fidgety way.

_I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe. _I chanted uselessly in my head, I was trying to comfort myself and it was working about as good as trying to outrun an Italian sports car would do. Of course I wasn't safe. When was I _ever_ truly safe anyway? My memory was blank, I couldn't remember being safe with loved ones, with friends, it was all a different lifetime ago.

It was a time when my mother was alive. When _he_ didn't abuse me and… I shook that thought out of my head and focused on the task at hand. He was behind me now. Phil wouldn't get me. I had escaped.

I let my eyes wander around the car careful to avoid the face of my mysterious saviour. My eyes ended up at the window and I was shocked to see that the city was a mere blur. I glanced at the speedometer careful of not letting my eyes wander to the man beside me.

He was hitting 80 mph, I clutched onto my seat. Normally I'd go off about us getting killed but in this situation it was better to keep my mouth shut. Who knew, maybe this man was worse than the vile Phil.

But then again, he had just rescued me. Just when I thought I'd get mugged and possibly raped from all those men, he had come to my rescue. Mysterious and silent but a hero was a hero.

I couldn't help but notice that the man's knuckles were bone white from his hands tightening on the steering wheel. When I had peeked around, I didn't look up to his face. I looked straight ahead, manoeuvring my eyes without moving my head.

When I saw how tight he was gripping the wheel, it frightened me slightly. I mean, it seemed as if he was angry about something. But why was he so angry? Was he angry with me? Surely not. He didn't really know me. But still, I had no idea. If saving me was an inconvenience to him, then why did he do it?

The car slowed slightly and rolled to a stop as I breathed out a sigh of relief. His grip on the steering wheel loosened slight and the man turned off the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. The purr of the engine died and the car was filled with silence. The atmosphere was now full of tension. I breathed out and I timidly turned in my seat to look at him.

I was breathless.

He was _beautiful. _That would be the only and perfect word to use to describe him the top of his head was a messy disarray of odd coloured bronze hair. A beautifully amazing and peculiar shade. His face reminded me of a Greek god. Adonis maybe? In the moonlight I could see the shimmer of his emerald green eyes. They beat my boring brown orbs by a long shot. I suddenly felt self conscious in his presence.

_Ugh! Damn it, I've got to get a hold of myself! _

I held my breath as my eyes continued to sweep over his perfectly beautiful features. He had a strong, set jaw that seemed to be clenched shut. He stared straight ahead, his eye never blinking. I felt so breathless. So awed.

_Just thank the guy and move ON! I've more things to worry about. Doesn't matter if I'm a plain Jane sitting in a Greek God's car; that's irrelevant!_

I decided to listen to my conscious and grabbed my duffel bag. At first I was kind of scared to face him and now I actually had to talk to him, I should be scared shitless. But this is just a walk in the park compared to what I've been through. I just had to remind myself of that. I simply needed to say thank you and leave. My plan was to get to Forks and find my real father.

_Get this over with_!

Gripping my duffel bag I opened the car door, I swung one foot out onto the pavement before turning back to the strange beautiful boy besides me.

"Um...thanks for saving me. I don't want to be a burden...so I'm going to go..." I muttered quietly. Even with my lowest tone, my voice sounded groggy and croaky. I waited for him to talk.

Silence.

He didn't even move, his eyes were staring a hole through the windshield. Looks like he wanted me gone. That was fine with me. I needed to leave anyway, if he wanted me to just disappear, who was I to challenge him?

"Okay well, Thanks again." With that I turned and stepped fully out of the silver car and closed the door. I looked around it seemed like we were what looked like the outskirts of Port Angeles. I could see the city lights in the distance.

I quickly came to the decision that instead of hitchhiking back to Forks or walking, I'd walk back toward the tourist part of town and stay in a cheap motel. I'd find a way to Forks in the morning. Besides, I didn't want a repeat of had just happened tonight anyway. Who knows if there were more creepy perverted men hanging around? There was one too many in Phoenix like Phil.

I started walking in the direction of the city lights when I heard the purr of the engine start up again. I pictured the smooth silver car speeding down the road but when I looked behind me it was being put in reverse, it pulled up besides me.

I was puzzled.

I looked in confusion at the mysterious driver. The windscreen rolled down. His piercing emerald eyes peered back at me. What did this mean? What did he want? I suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Firstly, he didn't want to talk to me but now what?

Surely if he wanted to say something he could've done so already. I mean, he saved me from the weirdos, I thanked him and left. Simple as that. What, did I accidentally scratch his shiny car or something?

"Where are you going?" the man asked. Now that I looked at him, he looked no older than eighteen. Nineteen tops but I was sure he was younger. A stray lock of hair fell on his forehead.

I glared at him, halting my steps. He sounded fierce. Definitely angry, but the tone he used was one that I knew well. He was using a tone that signified that he_ owned_ me. Phil used that tone on the daily basis. Anger coursed through me. He wasn't just asking me, he was _demanding _it. I had heard this tone one too many times.

"None of your business." I spit back through my teeth. His emerald eyes blazed and his head cocked to the right.

"Get in the car NOW!" He growled back. I narrowed my eyes. What was this guy on about? I had just escaped from a couple of lunatic paedophilias; I wasn't going to get into a car of a person who spoke to me like _that_.

A couple years ago I would've flinched at the venom and commanding tone in his voice, but I was stronger now. And _I_ could be just as scary. My nostrils flared as I glowered at him.

"Make me", I hissed with just as much venom. I forced myself to sound calm. I knew it'd piss him off even more that was the point. And it worked.

"FINE!" He yelled. "STAY HERE!"

After that he muttered profanities under his breath so low that I couldn't hear. He put the car in drive and sped down the road. I watched after him, I feeling worked up and somehow almost...sad that he'd left. And it confused the shit out of me.

_Ugh, I'm so pathetic!_

I scolded myself, but I still couldn't take my eyes off that damn silver car. I peered into the darkness and I could barely make out the 'Volvo' sign on the back of the car. No, I couldn't take my eyes off the silver Volvo.

I watched as the car faded into the distance. Sighing heavily, I turned and went to look for a place to stay, trying to keep my thoughts from wandering to that beautiful stranger.

I knew nothing about him, _nothing_, yet I felt a longing as though I wanted to know. After all, he couldn't be a bad guy, he had saved me. Why didn't I get in the car with him again? Maybe he just wanted to give me lift. Then why use the demanding voice? That was what ignited the anger inside of me so much.

But now that I thought about it, why did I snap at him? He was only asking me where I was going. He was merely curious, that's all. Nothing more.

I bit my bottom lip, sighing heavily as my thoughts swirled around the mysterious stupid shiny Volvo owner.

--

Forks was green. And grey. And most definitely _wet_.

I took a cab from Port Angeles early at eight-thirty the next morning. My mind was working overtime, thinking up ways to break this easier to my father. My new father. My _true_ father. I didn't care if he was a poor, bearded fat man.

Anything would be better than _Phil_.I had escaped him now. I was here in Forks and I'd be fine. I had to be fine, I was away from _him_ and I was starting my life again.

As the cab pulled up outside a relatively normal looking house, I paid the driver and jumped out. I was so nervous that my hands were trembling. I had made an oath to myself: to leave and forget everything and anything that had ever happened to me after my mother's death outside of this town of Forks.

That meant forgetting Phil and his vile ways. It meant moving on from the scars that had been itched upon my skin. It meant forgetting how truly repulsive and tainted I actually was.

And it also meant forgetting the odd hair coloured person I had met the previous night.

* * *

**AN: Awesome wasn't it? Told ya so!! Okay so not much to say here but Read&Review! Don't forget to check out my other stories :)**


	5. Well I hope they like me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what-so-ever.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

**Bpov**

I rolled over. My new crisp sheets sticking to the sweat on my back. Charl – I mean _Dad_ had the air condition on as high as it could go but that didn't stop the images that passed through my mind. I sat up on my new bed and gazed around my new bedroom.

Well, technically it wasn't really my _new _bedroom because when I was born and Charlie and Renee were married, this room had been my nursery. In the corner sat an old rocking chair. I suppose it had been there since I was a baby. A computer was on a desk on the other side of the room. A closet was besides the desk and my bed was up against another wall. All over the walls were my baby pictures. Pictures of our little family. Our perfect little family.

Well, before my mother left Charlie, of course.

Charlie said that he had always kept my room the same besides the bed and computer. He still had hopes of me coming back to him. I guess my father loved me though I still wasn't aware that I had a decent father. Phil would never be counted as a man less than a father. But he didn't exactly think of me showing up at his front steps covered in scars. Oh, yes. He didn't take _that_ very well.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I walked up the green lawn. It was around 9:45 am now. My knees were shaking so much that I could barely make it up the wooden porch. I was so nervous that my fingers were trembling too. There was a police cruiser in the driveway but I hardly took note of it. My eyes were glued to the front door. The big intimidating white front door.

_Gulp_.

For the whole ride here I was trying to think of an easy way to tell Charlie that I was his daughter but I kept coming up blank. How was I supposed to _do_ this? Is there some specific way I should use?

What was I suppose to do, knock on his door and say _'Hi I'm Bella Swan, I'm you're long lost daughter and don't mind the scars that cover my body. So anyway I was wondering if you could take care of me because I can't live in Phoenix anymore, for specific reasons_.'

Yeah right! I bet he'd definitely welcome me with open arms after that one sentence. More like slam the door on my face. I wondered if he'd even care. Would he even recognise me? Know who I am by the way my hair was or the colour of my eyes?

I slowly made my way up the front steps and stopped in front of the white door. Almost mechanically I knocked on it. I wanted to get this over with because to be frank I was tired of feeling alone.

I couldn't be independent all the time and I knew I needed to be able to depend on _someone_ at least once in a while. I was only a kid, dealing with a life that no one should have. It was cruel. Not even the cruelest of man kind should deal with a filthy creature such as Phil. I knew that all too well.

_Click._

The door swung open.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

So it had been around three days since I've arrived in Forks. Charlie was a little surprised at first but he welcomed me in, wanting to know more about me. Our relationship was a little awkward and we both kept to ourselves mostly, but we both knew we loved being around each other even if we wouldn't admit it.

I was proud to say that I was a lot like my father. He was a quiet man, which I liked. We weren't great conversationalists but we knew how to act around each other.

He had done everything he could for me to make sure that I settled in well. He bought me a whole new wardrobe. He even got me a truck off of his old friend Billy whom I didn't know.

I was really starting to turn my life around with the help of Charlie and I was actually genuinely happy... almost. I don't know why, I mean so far everything was good, but I still had that gut feeling, that I shouldn't get too comfortable here. I had to be cautious at all times.

At anytime Charlie could change his mind and say he didn't want me. He could tell me he didn't want a weak creature like me in his house. He could tell me I'm filthy and disgusting and say he never wanted to see me again.

Well, I wouldn't blame him because after all, he was the police chief. So why would he want an ugly plain daughter complicating his life? Why would he want someone as scarred as me? Look at the guy who saved me that night in Port Angeles. He didn't stick around for me, why would he? I was nothing special. And I knew I never would be.

I sighed. I had to stop myself right there. I told myself I was starting over, forgetting my past and worrying about the future now. I also promised I'd forget about that odd colored hair boy. But I couldn't help it because he just kept popping into my mind like he held some type of importance. He starred in my dreams. While Phil still starred in my nightmares.

Mentally shuddering, I hopped out of my bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries. Looking at the clock I noticed it was 6:00 am. I had about an hour and a half to get to school. Charlie didn't waste anytime signing me up at Forks High School.

Walking down the hall, I passed Charlie's door, it was closed and I could hear his soft snoring from the outside. I smiled a little and headed towards the bathroom. Starting up the shower, I quickly undressed keeping my eyes on the white tile of the wall.

I stepped into the warm mist of the shower and let the water relax my tense muscles. I carefully kept my mind blank so I could unwind before I had to face a new school, or what could be called a new hell.

When the water started running cold I turned it off and grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around myself. Only then I finally looked at the silver mirror above the sink. The bruise on my face had yellowed then disappeared altogether. When I first arrived Charlie questioned it but didn't push it too much. I liked the fact that he didn't force me to lie to him. Because I _really_ didn't want to tell the truth.

I could tell he sensed there was something wrong with my past. The cuts and bruises on my arms from the last... _encounter_ were slowly healing. Charlie had only caught a glimpse of them because I tried to hide them with long sleeves and sweaters as much as I could. Again he questioned me but didn't pry. I got a little bit rude and touchy when he brought the subject up, so he dropped it quickly.

I finished brushing my teeth and practically cringed from the mirror. I had looked at myself for too long, I slipped up occasionally. With the towel tightly secured around me I padded back down the hallway almost bumping into Charlie as he opened his door. He took in my wet hair and the single towel around me and his cheeks flamed.

"Err...Sorry Bells." He looked around awkwardly. He started calling me Bells, a few hours after I had arrived. When I hesitantly asked him about it he said it was an old nickname he and Renee use to call me when I was still an infant.

"Um...no it's my fault, Charlie," I said ruefully embarrassed also. I stopped when he gave me a stern look. He said that I shouldn't call him Charlie, he was my father and I was supposed to address him as such. "I mean dad. Sorry I forgot." I gave him an apologetic smile that was probably disgusting to look at.

"Its okay Bells, I just haven't had a house mate in years, its a little weird you know?" he laughed nervously. I just nodded and we went our separate ways, me to my room and him towards the bathroom.

Since I was turning over a new leaf, I decided to make myself look possibly presentable for my first day. I picked out a new pair of blue jeans Charlie got me and my new favourite long sleeve fleece shirt. Well, as a...welcoming gesture.

I wanted to hide my arms until they got a little better. The whole town was already gossiping about the police chief's daughter mysteriously returning and we didn't need them gossiping at the odd scars too.

I topped off my outfit with some simple sneakers. As for my hair, I decided to leave it down because there were some scars on my neck that have long healed but I was just being cautious. I went easy on the eyeliner; my eyes seemed to sparkle like that. My green eyes... they were the only trait of myself that reminded me of my beautiful mother. Her soft olive eyes were always bright with excitement.

"BELLS! Seven O' clock and you don't want to be late." A voice called out making me jump. I took in a deep breath.

I decided I looked okay and grabbed my schoolbag. I padded down the stairs to find Charlie in the kitchen.

The kitchen was small with faded yellow cupboards. Across from the kitchen was the living room which had Charlie's precious flat screen and a couple old but not too shabby coaches. Across the fireplace were various pictures of the family and a couple of a younger version of Charlie and Renee. Even a few of my baby pictures. I had a suspicion that Charlie had never actually gotten over mom.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked. He was standing at the front door waiting for me in his police uniform; it was crisp and creased perfectly. He put on his gun belt while I grabbed my coat.

We both walked out and Charlie closed the door behind us. He gave me an awkward hug and directions to the school before we entered our different cars. I didn't have a licence yet but I knew how to drive. Being the chief's daughter did have certain advantages.

I followed Charlie's directions and quickly found the school. It was off of Main Street like most buildings were.

I pulled into the lot marked _'student parking'_and slid into a space next to a silver Volvo. I looked around several kids were heading inside what looked to be the cafeteria doors. I saw a flash of odd colored bronze hair in the crowed. Putting together the hair and the Volvo I started thinking about my mysterious Savior yet again. My stomach lurched in an odd but pleasant manner as a goofy smile was appearing on my lips.

_Quit it!_ I yelled at myself.

Snapping out of it, I gathered my things and jumped out of the comfort of my truck. A light drizzle started so I zipped up my coat. I made my way to a building marked office.

_Here we go._ I thought.

_First day in a new hell. Well... I hope they like me._

* * *

**A.N: Hope you liked it! Jewlz did a great job on this chapter, this story would kind of suck without all her help. :) One of my favorite chapters also. Read&Review people!**


	6. Just my luck

**AN: Okay , I Am SOOOOO sorry ! I've honestly haven't had any time to myself & when I did, I wrote this. Not anything big just a new chapter for you guys. Thanks for staying deticated to me you guys ( I got alot of PM's ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own !**

* * *

**Chapter six.**

**BPOV**

_Geez, these doors are heavy_, I thought to  
I pulled with all my might to open the large doors to Forks High's cafeteria. Once I got them, I got an opening big enough to slide myself through and took advantage of it.

I didn't think about how loud the heavy door would slam once I slid myself through it but of course it was pretty loud.

The whole cafeteria went silent and everyone stared at me.

_Oh great. _

I put on my best friendly smile but to me it seemed like a grimace. Apparently, it didn't to some other people because some kids even smiled back.

"Isabella!!"

I looked over my shoulder at a table in the far corner of the cafe. A girl I recognized from my first period english class was sitting there with a bunch of friends. She waved at me and gestured for me to come over.

I walked slowly and just a tad awkwardly over to the girl's table.

"Hi," I said just a little too quietly.

"Hey Isabella, since you're new and all I thought I'd invite you to come sit with us." She smiled and waited for me to reply. I was too busy scrambling for her name in my head. It was something common, but what?

Ashley..no. Pamela...no. WHAT IS IT? Jessie.. close. Jess..nope. JESSICA! That's it.

"Thanks Jessica, thats very thoughtful of you. I'd love to sit with you guys."

"Cool!" She smiled at me and pulled out the chair next to her. I quickly sat down in it before she changed her mind about letting me sit with her and her friends.

"So, Isabella this is-"

"Um, its Bella," I quietly interrupted her and braced myself for the harsh words that were sure to come.

"That's even better! It's so fetch." She continued pointing at each friend at the table introducing them.

"And lastly, this is Mike."

Mike was blonde and had a babyface. He was staring at me intently. My first instinct was to give him a dirty look, but I realized he wasn't criticizing me, he was just looking at me.

This was gonna be weird , trying to figure out whether someones just looking at me because i'm new or making fun of me in their heads.

Back home I use to never have to notice the difference, it was either no one payed attention to me because I was the girl that went crazy after her mother past away or I was the girl they laughed at and mocked every time a new cut or bruise appeared on my useless body.

_Images of kids laughing and putting plastic butter knifes to their wrist appeared in my head._

"Excuse me, Bella?" A soft voice clouded my thoughts.

Beside me sat a small girl with glasses.

"Yes..?"

"Angela," She smiled. "Are you okay?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

I must've had some crazy look on my face. I thought to myself.

"Fine, Thanks for asking."

"Anytime."

The bell signaling lunch was over interrupted our conversation. Everyone jumped up from the table and left giving me waves and small goodbyes.

Only Angela was left.

"What class do you have next?" She asked.

I pulled out my crumpled schedule. I had opened it so many times today it was starting to tear.

"Uhh.. Biology."

"Oh. Great! I do too, we can go together."

I smiled in reply.

As we walked to class together I observed Angela A bit more in detail. She seemed like a really nice girl and I kind of liked her. I could see myself being friends with this type of person. That was a great accomplishment for me, I never thought I'd feel that way about any other person besides my mom, in a very long time.

As we walked into the classroom Angela left me to go take her seat. With a once over around the room I was kind of relieved to find there was only one lab table that had no occupants. I knew the teacher would send me straight there.

After blushing and tripping a bit I made it to my seat.

I hadn't had this much color on my face in years and now convienently it was all happening in one day.

I pulled out my new notebooks Charlie - I mean "dad" - got me and opened up to a fresh new page.

I was so busy scribbling down notes while continued on with his lecture that I didn't notice the chair beside me scrape as someone dragged it across the floor before seating themselves.

I looked up to see that same odd hair colored person from Port Angeles the other night.

* * *

**AN: My beta's amazing for editing this :) - Review ! & i'll have more updates on this & my other stories any chance I get ! Love you guys !**


End file.
